


Cousins in Arms

by Alessgrosskid (thatonegrosskid)



Series: Phamily au [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Trans Danny Fenton, kitty and johnny being good big cousins, owo just a short nice thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegrosskid/pseuds/Alessgrosskid
Summary: Danny hid out in a dark alleyway, covering his chest. Never a great start to a story.[or: kitty and johnny help danny out]
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Johnny 13 & Kitty
Series: Phamily au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Cousins in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> this is SUPER short so its been in my drafts forever because i wanted it to be longer but i realized. i don't care if its short. i just wanna share it. so i did.
> 
> also whoo i like kitty and danny being close :3

Danny hid out in a dark alleyway, covering his chest. Never a great start to a story. He’d been about to thermos Skulker after an obnoxiously long fight when the hunter grabbed at his front to swear his revenge or whatever, digging his thick metal fingers past Danny's costume and ripping his binder (which, if you couldn't tell, hurt like hell). Danny contemplated banging the thermos against the wall as a friendly Fuck You, but figured the chance of the thing getting dented and releasing the days catch was a bit too high to risk and he was hoping to meet up with Sam and Tucker that night. He hunched against the alley wall, trying to actually think his options through.

If he could, he would just fly to his house and get another, but his parents had the stupid ghost shields up. If he called Jazz, he would never hear the end of how ‘dangerous’ and ‘stupid’ it was for him to fight like that in his binder and how ‘he’s so lucky he had such a caring big sister to come to his aide’ and honestly, he didn't need that in his life right now. He could try to pull off the scraps of the binder in the alley and walk home without it, but he didn’t trust the relative smallness of his chest to stay unnoticed. 

He was about to just give up and call Tucker to pick one up from his house (a last resort only because Tucker got really awkward about stuff like that) when he heard a revving coming up through the alley. He was almost afraid of some civilians seeing him like this before he heard “Hey, cousin, you need some help?”

Kitty was leaning back on Johnny's still bike, quirking an eyebrow at him. “We heard skulker was fucking around up here and figured we'd drop by.” The 'to watch the fight' was implied.

“Hey, guys.” he greeted, not bothering to tell Kitty not to call him that, trying not to move his arms away from his chest and eyeing Shadow warily. “Skulker ripped my binder in our fight and I need to get home, do you mind giving me a ride?”

Johnny looked skeptical, but Kitty nudged him and gave Danny a smile. “Hop on, kid.”

Danny gave them a smile and got on behind Kitty, holding onto her waist. She handed him a helmet and they took off, winding through alleys. It didn’t take long riding with Johnny to tell he much preferred back roads and alleyways to real streets, maybe because he was just that edgy and maybe because he was grey and his girlfriend was blue. Johnny gave a short warning when they were nearing Fenton Works so he could change back and they came to an easy stop in front of the door. 

Danny let go of Kitty and climbed off the bike. He got up to the front door before he turned to them. ”Hey, thanks you guys,” he smiled awkwardly and opened the door, but wavered. He thought for a moment. “Stay here for a second, I’ll be right back.” Johnny rolled his eyes and grumbled, but complied, taking the opportunity to mess around with shadow while he waited. 

The guy wasn’t that bad when he and Kitty weren’t fighting. 

Danny headed inside and called out for his parents and Jazz, before finding the note left on the fridge saying his parents would be out for the night and (scribbled in her near unreadable doctor handwriting) that Jazz would be out with friends for a while. Doing a silent cheer in his head, he grabbed his phone and messaged Sam and Tucker, saying something came up and they'd have to reschedule their hang out for tomorrow. They were understanding, if a bit confused, and he hung up with a promise to talk to them about it then. He turned on the TV and off the Ghost shield before popping his head outside.

“I don’t know if you two had any plans outside watching me kick skulkers ass, but you could come in and watch a movie if you want.” He smiled, pulling out his phone, “I can order pizza.”

Kitty nudged Johnny, as if she had to ask, and he huffed, getting up off the bike. “If you dare put olives on that pie, I’m leaving.” 

They came inside, Kitty giving a quiet ‘thanks, cousin’, and he told them to go ahead and chill on the couch while he ordered and got changed (taking a moment to mourn the his favorite binder). He did his best to hurry, keeping well in mind Johnny’s promise, and by the time the pizza was there, all three of them were totally absorbed in a thriller from the 80’s kitty had found while Johnny and Danny argued over whether pineapple goes on pizza. 

Danny got up to grab the pizza, pretending not to notice Shadow following him, and if after he gave the pizza guy his tip and closed the door, he heard the kid slip and fall down the steps, he didn’t say anything.


End file.
